


Saint Giles

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some light reading reveals an interesting fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Giles

**Author's Note:**

> written for summer_of_giles 2011

Giles smiled as he watched Buffy reading. She had been coming over more often since the shared First Slayer dream. She would train with him sometimes, other times they would just talk. Today she had picked a book from one of his many shelves and tucked herself into his chair facing the window. He wasn’t going to question why she was interested in research, he was just glad that their relationship was on the mend. He was filling up the kettle to boil so he could make tea when she said something.

“Did you know you are a saint?”

He looked up and she was looking back at him quite seriously. He tried not to blush at the compliment.

“Now, Buffy, I know that you appreciate everything I do, but a saint? Really, I….”

She smirked, obviously trying to suppress a laugh. “Giles,” she giggled a little. “Not that I don’t think you do go above and beyond the call of Watcherdom, but that’s not what I meant. I meant there’s a Saint Giles, here, in the book.”

She lifted the book up so he could read the title. It was a compendium of saints, both Catholic and Protestant. He wondered why she was reading that.

“Ah, yes. I do remember that, though I can’t recall exactly he’s a saint of.”

“A lot, actually,” Buffy replied, turning the book back around to read. “Beggars, cancer patients, forests, horses, but my two favorites; hunters and outcasts.”

“Yes, as the Slayer you could be considered a hunter,” Giles said. “But outcast?”

“Not exactly Miss Popularity during high school, Giles. All of us, all the Scoobies, we’re outcasts.”

“I do suppose we are,” he said. “Why did you choose that book to read?”

“Doesn’t hurt to know a little something about saints,” she shrugged. “Besides, might be nice to have a little something extra on our side. I wear a cross, we use holy water, what could it hurt to ask a saint for protection every now and then?”

“That’s a very good idea, Buffy.”

“Besides, it seems kind of appropriate that the patron saint of outcasts and hunters has the same name as my favorite person in the world.”

She favored him with a bright smile. Giles’ heart swelled, but he just smiled in return. “I’m glad you feel that way. Tea?”


End file.
